Purplebloods Duel
by I-Ship-Yaoi-Like-FedX
Summary: Your name is E%ecutor Darkleer and you are a guard and servant to The Grand Highblood. Today, out of all days, Orpahner Dualscar came to visit, and you wonder why? For some reason, you have a feeling it's going to be a long day...


Characters belong to Andrew Hussie (The Huss Bus)

* * *

A tall, armored troll, named Executor Darkleer, stood quietly in the corner of a large throne room, blood was smeared across the wall beside him, each stain different caste of the Hemospectrum, splattered on there by the armored trolls master, The Grand Highblood. The Grand Highblood was a ruthless man, capable of mass murder to an entire caste, if he saw fit. Or was simply pissed off enough. Darkleer currently served him as the castles chief security guard and, as his name implied, Executor of traitors, lowblood rebels, and followers of The Sufferer's Cult. A noble Blue Blood always obeys what he is ordered to do, to any higher ranking troll. Especially being a servant to them.

-Be E%ecutor Darkleer-

Your long black hair sweeped behind you as you turned your head to your master. Recently, Grand Highblood had been changing, his attitude towards you that is. Whenever he was mad, as in so mad he could tear a hole through paradox space to kill the person who enraged him before they were even born, when you came around he mellowed out, extremely. You hoped he hasn't fallen ill. You shudder at the thought of what happened last time he was ill.

Anyway, you hear the highblood call your name, and you quickly hurry to his side. He is slumped against his gigantic throne, his head propped against his arm. He looked to you and grinned ever so slightly.

"Hey Darkleer. HOW'S MY MAIN MOTHERFUCKING BROTHER BEEN DOIN?" He asked in his gruff, alternating voice. You sweat at his crass language. He knew it bugged you when he called you 'brother' not only that but when he said something like mother fucker. You bow your head in both respect and fear.

"Good sir..." You reply. He smirks again and sits there looking at you. Good god, that just makes you sweat more! You sheepishly look up at the highblood, unsure if he was gonna jump up and either cull you or cuddle you. You hope he doesn't cuddle you, you'd melt.

"Sir? Might I ask why it is you are looking at-"

"Shut the motherfuck up." You did as you were told, and clamped your mouth shut. Slowly, The Grand Highblood rose and grabbed you by the shoulder. Oh god, he was gonna rip your arm off, you couldn't help but think that at least.

Then he did something unexpected. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on the back of your head.

THE GRAND HIGHBLOOD. Kissed YOU. Out of all the other trolls he chose YOU to kiss. You almost fainted. A new sheen of sweat covered you, and you were much to afraid to move. But unfortunately, soon he pulled away and did another unexpected thing, he picked you up and allowed you to sit on his lap, while he sat on his throne. You looked up at him nervously.

"Highblood? What exactly is going on? Are you... making advancements of affection on the flushed side?" You asked. He lifted his gaze to you and raised an eyebrow, with the classic look of 'What the motherfuck do you think numbnuts?'. You look down, and twiddle your thumbs. Well, this is somewhat awkward, you wish you had a reason to leave, but then you remembered you actually do. You look back up at The Grand Highblood and tug lightly on one of his strands of fluffy hair.

"Sir, I need to get a towel, m-may I be dismissed?" You ask, worriedly. He sighs and lowers his knee somewhat, and you slide of his lap. As your walking away, you go over what just happened. The Highblood KISSED you. Wow. As you travels down the presumably empty corridor, you allowed yourself one 100d moment.

"Hot damn!" You whisper, excited. In you happiness, you completely forgot where you were going, and bumped into another troll. As you bump into him, he wraps his arms around you. You shoot you head up slightly and in anger, at the new troll, a look of hate on your face. And then immediately regret it. The other troll was a violet blooded sea dweller named Orphaner Dualscar. He was a foot or so taller than you, while as the Grand Highblood was a GIANT. Dualscar wore armor, like you, but it covered less. He had a cape that was draped over his shoulder and an overall pirate look, even a little bit of stubble. You sweat and try pulling away but because of your caste obsession, you stayed. He smirks and holds you out at arms length, looking you over.

"Wwas that a swwear I heard coming out of you Darkleer?" He asked in his wavering accent. You sweat, oh no, he heard that? But then your brain snapped to something more important. What was Dualscar doing here in the first place? You asked him this and he chuckled.

"I just havve to discuss some matters wwith the 'Highblood'." He said, rolling his eyes. Oh, Her Imperial Condescension sent him then. For some reason, your stomach is doing flips. You have a feeling it's going to be a long day...


End file.
